


The Curse of Sneezing

by 96flowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Castiel, Boys using things they don't understand, Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96flowers/pseuds/96flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wrong with the demon Sam and Dean brought back to the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Sneezing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. The idea came from watching Jared's live video the other day when he said he had the sniffles from working in the cold. Its pure crack.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

**The Curse of Sneezing**

Laughter and muffled cursing rang through the basement of the Men of Letters bunker. Castiel looked up from where he was researching the Darkness wondering what was going on, for as far as he knew Sam and Dean were attempting to interrogate a demon underling for any knowledge he had. As the laughter grew louder and the cursing more vulgar Castiel decided to go see what was going on. What he found in the demon trapped dungeon caused him to pause for a few moments to take it in.

Sam and Dean were just inside the room leaning against the wall for support as they laughed their heads off at what was going on in the middle of the room. There in the center of the demon trap was the underling of Crowley's that the boys had captured the day before as they were leaving the Lizzy Bordon house. He was bent over the chair from the back cursing in every known language.

At first Castiel didn't understand what was so funny. Then the demon looked up and tried to pinch his nose shut. His face pinched and he sneezed. From between his fingers black smoke came out in a puff. It floated there for a moment before returning to the body and knocking the demon on his ass and the cursing started again.

"What is going on?" Castiel said with a small amount of amusement in his voice. Sam and Dean looked over at the angel and Sam took a deep breathe to calm his laughing.

"We were interrogating the demon and he wasn't cooperating so we decided to try a device in one of the boxes in the store room to see what it does," Sam said before chuckling again as another sneeze echoed through the room with more cursing. "We didn't know what it was supposed to do and we still don't know its full purpose. But whatever it is its very amusing."

"For you maybe!" the demon said and sneezed again this time the smoke escaped from his ears before slamming back into him again a moment later. "For hells sake, make it stop! I already told you what I know!"

"That's just it buddy," Dean chuckled as the demon pulled himself from the floor once again. The demon glared at him till he sneezed once again, and once again the smoke puffed out of him. He just groaned and let himself fall on his ass again. "We don't know how to stop it. We don't know how most of the stuff in this place works."

Castiel was watching the Demon with fascination as he just laid out on the floor and sneezed again, having accepted his fate. "I have never heard of something like this happening before."

"Neither have I!" the demon moaned and sneezed once again. This time the smoke didn't come from his nose or ears, it didn't even come from his head, it came out his ass. And with that Sam and Dean lost it once more and Castiel was hard pressed not to laugh himself.


End file.
